When The Power Goes Out
by waterrain
Summary: AU All Human.Feliciano was at Ludwig's home when the power went out. Ludwig has to deal with his older bruder wanting to get drunk and he has to deal with Feliciano.
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You._**

**_When The Power Goes Out_**

**_By waterrain_**

"You should go home before the weather becomes worse, Feliciano." Ludwig commented firmly, but his words were ignored by the Italian man and he slammed his fist against the kitchen table to gain his attention. "I only have enough supplies for my older brother and myself for three months. The power will more than likely go out."

"Take a chill pill, Luddy." Gilbert said cheerfully and he had an arm around Feliciano's shoulder. "It is not like the power is going to go out or something. I'm here, I'm awesome, and my awesomeness will not let the power go out. Gott is on my awesome side. As if the power will go out. I'm awesome."

The power went out after a moment, Feliciano clung to Ludwig's hips on the right side, and Gilbert clung to his younger brother's hips on the left side.

"What were you saying about your so called awesomeness? The power is gone and the weather has swiftly turned to the worst." Ludwig managed to say calmly and he closed his blue eyes for a moment. "Both of you let go of me. I need to get the flashlights and candles."

"Are we going to die?" Feliciano asked in a panicked voice and he clung tighter to the blonde's side. "Oh, We are going to die. There is not enough supplies and we are all going to die together!"

"Feliciano, Shut up and let go of me. Also get a hold of yourself." Ludwig said firmly and he tried to get them to let go of him. "Bruder let go of me."

"No, The awesome me is not letting you go. I'm not afraid. Yeah, I'm not afraid of this stupid thunder storm." Gilbert told him as he held on his younger brother tighter and Ludwig knew he was lying about not being afraid.

"I want to be with you, Ludwig. Please I want to be with you. I want someone to be there when I die. We can die together. Please stay with me." Feliciano said in a pleading voice and Ludwig groaned loudly.

"Fine, Grab my arm not my hips." Ludwig told them and he released a sigh. "No one is going to die."

The house was dark, but Ludwig knew where everything is located and navigated everyone safely to the closet. Gilbert was holding his younger brother's left elbow while Feliciano was holding Ludwig's right hand.

"Here have a flashlight and let go." Ludwig commented flatly as he gave Feliciano and Gilbert a flashlight. Of course Ludwig made sure to grab himself a flashlight and turned it on.

Feliciano turned on his flashlight, but didn't let go of Ludwig's right hand. Gilbert had released his younger brother's elbow and he was messing around with the flashlight.

"I want pasta. I'm hungry and I want pasta." Feliciano complained as he tightly held Ludwig's hand.

"What if the beer gets hot? We have to save the beer! We have to drink the beer before it gets hot! Little bruder we must save the beer by drinking it all." Gilbert said loudly and his red eyes were wide. "Mein Gott, We have a lot of drinking to do in such a short time. We have to start now little bruder. Save the beer!"

"I'm going to starve without having any pasta. Do you have pasta? Ludwig, I forgot if you have a gas stove." Feliciano commented to the blonde haired man and he flashed the light at him before thinking about what if Ludwig does not have any pasta or what if Ludwig does not have a gas stove.

"We are going to die!" Feliciano said loudly in a panicked voice and his eyes were wide. "Ludwig, I'm going to die a virgin. I never had sex and I'm too young to die."

"I have a gas stove and I have a few lighters around the house. There is pasta in the cabinet. We are not going to die. Get a grip and get a hold of yourself, Feliciano. Panicking causes only trouble and nothing else. I'm a virgin and I wouldn't mind dying a virgin. So do not suggest anything to me, Feliciano." Ludwig stated firmly and he looked at Gilbert. "And you just want to get drunk. We have plenty of ice bags to keep the beer and food cold. Bruder, I will not allow you to get drunk for that would be dangerous. The power is out and you would hurt yourself."

"Come on little bruder don't be a kill joy." Gilbert complained and he gave his younger brother a look. "It would be so much fun getting drunk and trying to walk around when the power is out."

"Ludwig, Can you and I have sex. So we won't die being virgins." Feliciano suggested cheerfully and he gave Ludwig a pleading looking. "I don't want to die a virgin."

"We are not going to die! We are not going to have sex! We are not going to get drunk! We will remain calm!" Ludwig shouted loudly as he looked at his older brother and at his best friend Feliciano.

"Heh, You are doing a great job at being calm little bruder." Gilbert commented in a mocking voice and he grinned widely at his younger brother. "You are doing such an awesome job at it."

"Can you and I make love? So we won't die being virgins. It would be okay since we are best friends, vee." Feliciano said happily and he was smiling brightly at him.

"Mein Gott, Kill me." Ludwig muttered to himself as he looked up at the ceiling. "I hope the power comes on soon."

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Bruder is German for Brother**

**Mein Gott is German for My God**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed._**

**_When The Power Goes Out_**

**_By waterrain_**

Ludwig decided to step outside to calm his nerves and he tilted his head up towards the sky, but made sure his blue eyes were closed for it would hurt getting water on his eyes. Feeling the rain pouring down, soaking his outfit, and the gel on his blonde hair came undone.

"I might end up killing my best friend or my older bruder or both of them or myself or something if I stayed there for a moment longer." Ludwig muttered to himself and he sighed deeply. "The rain feels nice. I enjoy the sound of thunder for it is rather relaxing."

Meanwhile Feliciano found several boxes of pasta, Gilbert showed him the bathtub that Ludwig had filled up with water about an hour before the power went out, and to be honest the red eyed man was mentally cackling for his little bruder is going to freak out.

Feliciano hummed cheerfully as he dumped about half of the pasta supply into the bathtub and after a moment realized there was no way to cook pasta in the bathtub. Gilbert realized at the same time as the Italian man and covered his ears for Feliciano is going to cry over the dumped pasta. Those two really didn't think the idea of dumping pasta into the bathtub all the way through at all.

"I feel much better now." Ludwig said calmly and he walked back inside of his home, but then heard a loud cry and of course the blonde haired man rushed towards the source of that cry.

"No! My pasta!" Feliciano cried loudly and he looked with sorrowful eyes at the pasta that is destined to never be cooked. "Oh, My beloved pasta! You'll never be cooked!"

Gilbert winced while thinking he and Feliciano should have really thought about it before doing, but the thinking things through is Ludwig's job.

'Why did he have to step out in this unawesome weather? Seriously, little bruder you should have stayed inside and made sure we didn't do anything not too smart.' Gilbert thought bitterly while sulking and his hands still firmly over his ears. Ludwig walked inside of the bathroom, those blue eyes went wide in horror at the sight of pasta inside of his bathtub, and his body was shaking.

"What have you done?" Ludwig asked loudly and his cheeks were red. "I was planning to use that water to take a relaxing bath."

"My pasta is ruined, Ludwig! It can't be cooked and-" Feliciano trailed off as he saw silent tears fall down from those blue eyes. "What is wrong?"

"Wow, I think Luddy is having a bit of a meltdown." Gilbert commented as he stared at his little brother with wide eyes. "I think he has cracked and the power has been out for about an hour."

To be honest Ludwig was overwhelmed with feelings of anger and annoyance, but most of his feeling of complete frustration with Feliciano and Gilbert's actions.

"Get some pots from the lower cabinets and rescue your beloved pasta. Afterwards put a pot on each burner on the stove, the maximum amount of pots is four, and come get me when that is done. So I can light the burners for I do not believe you or my bruder can handle it. I have no wish for my home to be burned to the ground." Ludwig said slowly, his blue eyes closed, and fists clenched firmly by his sides. "I'm going to go back outside and hope that lightening will strike me."

Feliciano gasped loudly and Gilbert gapped at his little brother in shock.

"No, Ludwig. I don't want you to die." Feliciano said loudly as he grabbed the blonde haired man tightly around the hips and looked up at him. "I won't let you go outside, Ludwig. You are my best friend and I love you."

"Mein Gott, Why me?" Ludwig asked himself and he sighed heavily. "I hope the power turns back on soon."

"Hey, I have an idea that will cheer you up a lot. Let's drink all of the beer." Gilbert said cheerfully as he grabbed Ludwig's shoulder. "Getting drunk will make everything seem much better and so on. Come on, Luddy. Have a couple of beers and stop stressing."

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Bruder is German for Brother**

**Mein Gott is German for My God**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed._**

**_When The Power Goes Out_**

**_By waterrain_**

Feliciano had four big pots filled with pasta on top of the stove, Ludwig used a lighter, and all was right in the Italian's world. Gilbert decided to open up a can of beer while his younger brother was distracted and he gulped it all down within a minute.

"Mein Gott, Brain freeze." Gilbert complained loudly as he clenched his forehead and groaned. "Is this some kind of unawesome punishment?"

"Bruder, It served you right." Ludwig commented calmly and his arms were crossed. Gilbert rolled his eyes, glanced away, and crossed his arms.

"Why won't you have an awesome beer?" Gilbert asked in an irritated voice.

"I do not feel like it." Ludwig replied to him causally and Feliciano was humming for he can't wait for his pasta to be done.

"That's what-" Gilbert started to say, but he stopped for a moment and looked at his younger brother.

"Do not say it." Ludwig said firmly, but he was ignored and Feliciano was curious what Gilbert was going to say.

"The Englishmen say when they can't get it up." Gilbert commented gleefully before cackling and he was clenching his sides. "Or that is what the Americans say when they refuse to move from the TV to get popcorn."

Ludwig closed his eyes and tried to recall where he had put the duck-tape.

"Ludwig, Where is the strainer?" Feliciano asked him and he was staring at his pasta trying to figure out if it was done or not. Gilbert had calmed down and he grabbed another can of beer. Ludwig handed the Italian a strainer and Gilbert decided to gulp down the beer again.

"Damnit, I have another brain freeze." Gilbert groaned as he clenched his head and Ludwig sighed heavily.

"My poor pasta!" Feliciano cried out loudly as he realized too late that the strainer is unable to handle four big pots of pasta. "It is spilling onto the floor! What have I done to my beloved pasta?"

"They never learn." Ludwig muttered to himself and he wondered if there was any rope around the house or not. Gilbert was laughing loudly, but then he slipped on the pasta and fell backwards.

"Ow, My poor awesome ass!" Gilbert yelled out and he was rubbing his tender bottom. Feliciano slipped on his pasta and fell face first onto the floor. Ludwig was developing a major headache, his blue eyes were closed, and fists clenched by his side. Feliciano was crying and Gilbert was complaining loudly on how his awesome ass hurts not in the good way.

"Both of you shut up!" Ludwig said loudly in a firm voice and his blue eyes were stern. Feliciano blinked his eyes, Gilbert stared at his younger brother, and Ludwig was taking deep breaths to calm himself down. "Stop your foolishness and think before doing anything."

",But it hurts thinking." Feliciano whined and Gilbert gave him a thumbs up.

"Yeah it hurts to think and it is a waste of time. You are the one that thinks things through little bruder. You are Sergeant Kill Joy and it is your duty to think about stuff." Gilbert commented cheerfully and Ludwig stared at them. "Feliciano is cute so he doesn't need to think. I'm awesome so I don't need to think. You little bruder are not cute or awesome. So you have to think Ludwig."

'I'm going to find the rope and duck-tape. I'm tired of their nonsense.' Ludwig thought as he walked away and holding the flash-light in his hand.

"Wait don't leave me behind!" Feliciano cried out as he stood up and tried to go after Ludwig, but slipped and fell again. Gilbert stood up and he decided to help the Italian up from the floor.

"Hey, Little bruder. Wait up for the awesome me." Gilbert commented as he walked towards the door and Feliciano was right behind him. Ludwig turned off his flash-light and decided he would rather be hidden than to be able to see in the dark.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed.**

**When The Power Goes Out**

**By waterrain**

Suddenly the power was back on and Ludwig felt relieved. Feliciano cheered happily and Gilbert was cackling loudly.

"Hell yeah, The awesomeness of me got the power back on!" Gilbert yelled cheerfully as he grabbed Ludwig's right shoulder, but he also decided to grabbed the Italian's left shoulder. "Hah, I'm completely awesome and I can turn anything or anyone on!"

The power went out again, Ludwig closed his blue eyes, and Feliciano decided to hug Ludwig tightly around the hips.

"Bruder, You jinxed it. Feliciano stop hugging me." Ludwig managed to say calmly as he tried to get the Italian off of him. "Let go of my hips."

"Shut it." Gilbert muttered in a sulky voice and he crossed his arms. "It is not my fault that the power became shy and turned itself off in embarrassment."

Ludwig pinched Feliciano's cheeks after he felt those hands wandering down to his bottom and the Italian released him.

"Bruder, You are unbelievable." Ludwig commented to his older brother. Gilbert rolled his red eyes and crossed his arms.

"Ludwig that hurt." Feliciano complained as he felt his cheeks. "I was just hugging you and your butt is really firm."

"I do not want a hug and don't touch my ass, Feliciano. I want the power to be on. I need this storm is be over before I do something I would regret later." Ludwig stated firmly and he started to walk away, but Gilbert and Feliciano managed to grab him.

"Hey, Where is your flash-light?" Gilbert asked Ludwig and he heard his younger brother sigh heavily.

"You and Feliciano lost your flash-lights in the brief excitement of the power being on." Ludwig commented calmly as he turned his flash-light on. "You two can share my flash-light. I need to use the toilet."

"Can I go with you?" Feliciano asked cheerfully as he pointed the flash-light at Ludwig.

"No! Also why would you want to go with me?" Ludwig said loudly and his cheeks were red.

"So I won't be worried about you falling into the toilet." Feliciano commented while smiling brightly. "Plus you once told me there is safety in numbers, vee. Gilbert and I would be safe since there would be two, but you wouldn't be safe since you would be by yourself."

Ludwig decided to walk away while sighing, Feliciano blinked his eyes in confusion, and Gilbert snickered to himself.

"Let's go after my bruder." Gilbert stated calmly and he grinned widely at the confused Italian. "I have a feeling he is up to something. I don't think he is really heading to the bathroom."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. I have graduated from High School June 8th 2011. If you want you can take a guess which food place I went to eat dinner yesterday before graduation. **

**When The Power Goes Out**

**By waterrain**

Ludwig knew he was being followed after all Gilbert and Feliciano tend to be loud. The blue eyed German could hear their footsteps and he made a choice to mess with them.

'I hate being followed.' Ludwig thought as he slowly walked and stopped in front of a door.

"I hope my bruder is not following me for I'm plotting against him." Ludwig commented out loud, he heard his older brother asking 'Huh? My little bruder is plotting against me? Why? Is it because I'm so fucking awesome and epic?' to Feliciano. "I hope my best friend Feliciano is not following me for I'm plotting against his beloved Pasta."

Feliciano gasped loudly, his eyes were wide, and he grabbed Gilbert's left elbow.

"Why is he plotting against the yummy Pasta?" Feliciano asked the red eyed German.

"Why is he plotting against the awesome me?" Gilbert asked and he firmly grabbed Feliciano's right elbow. "Why he is plotting against me and pasta?"

Ludwig mentally chuckled and he quietly opened the door.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Axis  
>Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. <strong>

**I graduated from  
>High School June 8th 2011. I went to eat dinner at Pizza Hut before going to graduation. You can guess the<br>two types of Pizza that I ate and the soda I picked to drink.**

**When The Power  
>Goes Out<strong>

**By waterrain**

Ludwig closed the door behind him, locked it, and leaned against it.

'My bruder and Feliciano are gullible.' Ludwig thought as he softly sighed and to  
>be honest he didn't mind the darkness. 'I wonder if they are still following<br>me?'

"I should dump my bruder's beer down the drain when the power is back on." Ludwig  
>said causally and he heard Gilbert horrified gasp. "I'm plotting against my bruder<br>and his beloved beer."

Gilbert gasped loudly, his red eyes were wide, and to be honest he could actually see  
>his little brother doing something like that to the beer. Feliciano blinked his<br>eyes and wondered why Ludwig would do something like that for he knows the blond  
>German hates wasting money, but the Italian didn't say anything out loud.<p>

'My bruder is an idiot for it would be a waste of money to dump the beer.' Ludwig  
>thought as he closed his blue eyes and shook his head.<p>

"Feliciano, I have to drink all of my beer before the power is back on." Gilbert commented  
>slowly, he released the Italian's elbow, and dashed away with the flash-light<br>on. He had left Feliciano alone in the dark and the Italian blinked his eyes.

"Ludwig, Let me in." Feliciano cried out as he realized that Gilbert was gone and so was  
>the flash-light. "I don't want to die like in the horror films! Gilbert is gone<br>and he has the flash-light! I don't want to die alone!"

**Please Review and  
>Thank You.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. The soda I had picked was Pepsi.**

**When The Power Goes Out**

**By waterrain**

Ludwig decided to throw Feliciano over his shoulder like a sack of potato's and went after his older brother. The blond decided to ignore the Italian, but it was a bit difficult for Feliciano was chattering and giggling.

"I feel so low, Ludwig." Feliciano commented cheerfully and he decided to have his hands on the German's bottom. "Your ass is still so firm, vee. It is not bubbly like mine. "

The German's cheeks were burning, his blue eyes wide, and he decided to drop his best friend onto the carpet.

"Why do you keep on feeling my ass?" Ludwig managed to ask calmly and his arms were crossed.

"It was just there and I was bored." Feliciano replied happily and he was smiling brightly. "Ludwig, You can feel my as-"

"Nein, Nein, Nein!" Ludwig said loudly, his cheeks flushed, and he opened the kitchen door. "Goodbye, Feliciano."

Gilbert had a half-opened beer can in his hand, he was hiccupping, struggling to hold the object, and sitting down on the kitchen floor.

"Don't leave me! What did I do?" Feliciano asked as he tried to go after the blond German, but tripped after a moment.

"Bruder, How much did you drink?" Ludwig asked firmly as he grabbed the beer from him and Gilbert sulked for a moment.

"Luddy, Give me it back." Gilbert whined while having his hands out trying to get that beer back. "Give me. Give me. Give me."

"Nein. You do not need anymore beer, Bruder." Ludwig stated simply before finishing the beer. "How much did you drink?"

"I don't know, but I gotta finish them all off before you dump them." Gilbert was slurring as he was talking and Ludwig sighed heavily.

"It would be a waste of money to dump the beer. You are silly, Bruder. I knew you and Feliciano were following me. I do not like being followed." Ludwig informed him.

"Huh? I had the beer so fast that I couldn't fucking enjoy it cause I overheard you plotting, but the plot was a lie like the cookie was a lie." Gilbert complained and he groaned. "My head hurts so damn bad. Hey, Luddy. Think a beer will cure my headache?"

"Gilbert, Beer will not help." Ludwig stated dully and he rolled his blue eyes. "Beer does not cure headaches as you know very well."

"Think wine would cure it?" Gilbert asked while holding his aching head. "My head is trying to kill me. Mein Gott the back of my head really hurts."

"Bruder, We do not have any wine only beer." Ludwig said calmly and he grabbed the flashlight from the floor. "Did you hit your head?"

"Baby bruder wanna know something?" Gilbert asked him while leaning against the lower cabinets.

"Nein." Ludwig replied as he sat down on the floor and Feliciano did the same.

"Francis, One of his favorite shows is Madeline. Wanna know why?" Gilbert said sleepily and he felt tired. Ludwig sighed, he felt the back of Gilbert's head, and there was a bump.

"Sure tell me." Ludwig commented calmly and he added firmly. "Do not feel asleep, Bruder."

"It's cause the girl is French and according to him that girl is pretty cute or something. Francis is one of my best friends." Gilbert muttered and his cheek was pinched by Ludwig. "Ouch."

"Stay awake, Bruder. I'm going to take you to the hospital. I will be driving your car, Bruder." Ludwig said firmly as he picked his brother up into his arms and stood up. "Feliciano, You can stay here where it is safe or go with me outside where is dangerous. It is your choice."

**Please Review and  
>Thank You.<strong>

**Nein is German for No.**

**Mein Gott is German for My God.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Remember this is Humor.**

**When The Power Goes Out**

**By waterrain**

Feliciano looked at Ludwig and smiled brightly at the blond haired German before answering him.

"I'll go with you." The Italian commented cheerfully and he opened the door for Ludwig. "I would be lonely if I was by myself."

"That show my little pony is really awesome. I get drunk, Francis gets drunk, and Antonio gets drunk. Sometimes we watch my little pony and giggle for no reason. Francis makes comments on how all of the pony's must be sexually frustrated since there are hardly any male pony's or that female pony's have turned to one another for you know…Anyway, Francis ruined my little pony with his perverted comments and he is the corruptor of innocence. " Gilbert was rambling and Feliciano was listening while giggling to himself for Ludwig's older brother is really funny. "I liked it when the pony's sing cause it's really funny, catchy, and I can't stop laughing cause it's really hilarious. Heh, singing pony's and stuff. Francis always ruins the pony's song by singing and changing the words up a bit making it really perverted. Francis is one of my best friends, but I'm sorta pissed he ruined my little pony for me. My little pony is awesome cause I watch it, Bitches."

"That is disturbing. Mein Gott, I can't believe he is my older bruder. I will just forget the fact my bruder enjoy's the pony's singing. Why is he saying bitches?" Ludwig muttered to himself as he used one hand to open up Gilbert's car and placed him on the front passenger seat. He made sure to buckle him up, but picked up a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs and cuffed his older brother's wrists together so there is no chance of Gilbert unbuckling himself.

"I'm The Naughty, Awesome, Sexy, and Adorable Bitch. I'm the NASA Bitch. These handcuffs belong to Francis." Gilbert said cheerfully and his words were barely understandable, but at least he is still awake and Ludwig managed to remain calm. Feliciano was humming to himself and thinking about pasta.

"Bruder, You are not NASA." Ludwig stated flatly and his eyes were focused on the road.

"I'm NASA." Gilbert told him and his cheeks were puffed out for a moment.

"No you are not." Ludwig informed him firmly, but he was ignored and Feliciano was confused on why Gilbert believes himself to be 'NASA'.

" Francis is BBC. In this case BBC stands for Beautiful Bitch Cock since Francis is beautiful cause he always got a rose with him, he's a bitch at times, and he's got a cock. Seriously, He has an adult male chicken and that bird is named Cocky cause that birdy is full of self-confident." Gilbert commented happily and he giggled for a moment. "I had something other than beer."

"There is something wrong with your mind." Ludwig muttered and he sighed for a moment. "Mein Gott, Why me?"

"I'm super awesome and outta this world since I'm NASA." Gilbert commented happily and he was smiling widely. "Yeah, I'm so out of this world."

"What did you have other than beer, Bruder?" Ludwig suddenly asked, but he was ignored and Feliciano was trying to understand Gilbert.

" Antonio is HBO. Happy Bitch Overlord. I'm NASA, Francis's BBC, and Antonio is HBO. Put the first letters together and you'll get NBH. I told Elizaveta about the whole NASA, BBC, HBO, and NBH. She knocked me out with her frying pan while yelling at me in Hungarian. Was it something I said?" Gilbert said in a slurred voice and he added loudly. "NASA is outta this awesome and epic world. I'm NASA! Ouch, My head really hurts. Me, Francis, and Antonio are epic."

Ludwig decided it was pointless asking his older brother any type of question and also that his brother is more annoying than usual.

"I think the hospital is closed, Vee. There are no lights on." Feliciano commented as Ludwig put Gilbert's car in park. "Ludwig, Do you think the hospital is closed?"

'I think I'm cursed.' Ludwig thought as he sighed softly and his blue eyes were closed. 'Today is not my day at all.'

**Please Review and  
>Thank You.<strong>

**Some Information**

**Nemzetbiztonsági Hivatal**** (NBH) (Office of National Security) is the name of a Hungarian secret service. Its name has been changed in 2010 to Alkotmányvédelmi Hivatal (AH) (Constitution-protection Office), which caused a slight controversy since the logical shorthand ("AVH") would have been the same as the well known, feared communist state police of the 50s, the Államvédelmi Hatóság. The similarity is communicated to be an accidental coincidence by the government.**

**The State Protection Authority (Hungarian: ****Államvédelmi Hatóság**** or ÁVH) was the secret police force of Hungary from 1945 until 1956. It was conceived of as an external appendage of the Soviet Union's secret police forces, but attained an indigenous reputation for brutality during a series of purges beginning in 1948, intensifying in 1949 and ending in 1953. In 1953 Joseph Stalin died, and Imre Nagy (a moderate reformer) was appointed Prime Minister of Hungary. Under Nagy's first government from 1953 to 1955, the ÁVH was gradually reined in.**

**The British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) is a British public service broadcaster, headquartered at Broadcasting House in the City of Westminster, London.**

**HBO** (short for **Home Box Office**) **consists of several American premium cable television specialty channels, owned by Time Warner.**

**The National Aeronautics and Space Administration (NASA) is an executive branch agency of the United States government, responsible for the nation's civilian space program and aeronautics and aerospace research. Since February 2006, NASA's self-described mission statement is to pioneer the future in space exploration, scientific discovery and aeronautics research.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. **

**When The Power Goes Out**

**By waterrain**

The blond haired German took the keys out, placed them inside of his front pockets, and opened the car door.

"Where are you going?" Feliciano asked curiously.

"To check and see if the hospital is truly closed or not. Stay here and make sure my bruder doesn't fall asleep." Ludwig replied calmly and he felt the heavy rain falling on him. "I will be right back."

Feliciano nodded his head as he crawled forwards to be in the driver seat and looked at Gilbert.

"Gilbert, How are you feeling today?" The Italian asked cheerfully and he received a snicker.

"Well, I feel awesome. Ludwig was a jerk by pretending to be plotting against me." Gilbert replied calmly and he winked at Feliciano. "So I'm pretending to be beyond drunk. I'm a very awesome actor. Heh, Serves my baby bruder right. My head hurts, Ja."

Feliciano's eyes went wide and he decided to pinch the German's left arm.

"That's not very nice. He's really worried about you." Feliciano commented firmly and Gilbert rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile Ludwig made it to the front door and saw there was someone standing there.

"Hello, Ludwig. Nice weather, da." Ivan commented innocently and he quietly sneezed. "I feel a bit cold and wet."

"Ivan?" Ludwig asked as he came closer and noticed that the Russian was completely soaked.

"My ride didn't show up." Ivan said honestly and he tilted his head to the side. "When the weather clears up I will walk and use my pipe of justice on him for not showing up. Not to mention for him cheating on me with the milk man."

Ludwig heard Ivan sneeze once again, he placed a hand on the Russian's shoulder, and looked him in the eyes.

"You are my friend and I do not wish for you to become ill. Let's go to the car." Ludwig stated calmly and he received a smile from Ivan. They walked towards Gilbert's car and Feliciano blinked in his eyes in confusion.

"I'm sorry Luddy for faking to be beyond drunk! Please don't let that Russian inside of my car! Why is Ivan even here?" Gilbert yelled loudly and he winced. "Damn, My head hurts. Is this what I get for lying? A soaked Russian bear inside of my awesomely beautiful car."

Ivan smiled coldly, he was tempted to pull out his pipe, and hit Gilbert with it. However Ludwig took off the handcuffs and placed his older brother in the back seat with Feliciano. The blued eyed German buckled Gilbert up and once again handcuffed him.

"Ivan, My home is closer and I can bring you there." Ludwig commented calmly and he ignored his brother's shocked expression.

"What! Like hell I'll let some creepy Russian inside our epic home." Gilbert snapped angrily and he groaned out in pain. "I shouldn't have had so much beer. I can't defend our home from that scary bear."

"Ivan has been at our home before Gilbert. Stop insulting Ivan." Ludwig stated in a bored voice as he started up the car and still in park. "Is everyone buckled up?"

"I'm buckled." Ivan and Feliciano said at the same time.

"What? When did that Russian enter our awesome home?" Gilbert asked his little brother and he received a heavy sigh.

"When you were not there. Please behave yourself and stop making such a big fuss." Ludwig replied firmly and he started to drive. "Hopefully the power is back on."

**Please Review and  
>Thank You.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. **

**When The Power Goes Out**

**By waterrain**

Gilbert was released from the handcuffs, he raced to the house, and opened the window before going through it.

"Hah, I'm away from that big nosed Russian." Gilbert said gleefully and he started to cackle, but Ludwig unlocked the door and walked inside while sighing.

"The power is still out." Ludwig commented out loud and Feliciano decided to go inside by using the window.

"Hey, Feliciano. Stop hiding behind the awesome me." Gilbert stated flatly, but the Italian refused to move and Ivan walked inside. Suddenly the lights turned on, Gilbert gapped, Feliciano's eyes were wide, and Ludwig blinked his blue eyes.

"Oh, It looks like the power is on." Ivan said cheerfully and he had a hand on the blue eyed German's shoulder. "Isn't that wonderful, da? It is so bright."

"What the fuck? It wasn't working, but then that big Russian walked inside and the power turns on. Ludwig, Let's sell this lousy good for nothing traitor of a house and buy us a new one." Gilbert stated bitterly and his arms were crossed. "This house is turned on by some big Russia with freaky violet eyes, but not by the awesome and sexy as hell me."

"So it looks like Ivan turned the house on." Feliciano whispered quietly and Gilbert gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Bruder, Many would say red eyes are freaker than violet eyes." Ludwig stated calmly and he looked at the violet eyed Nation. "Please ignore my bruder for he is an idiot."

"That Russian is big and bulky. All muscles nothing else." Gilbert said causally and he cackled for a moment.

"Gilbert, I hope you are not insulting me. I do not like being insulted. I'm willing to forgive if you say sorry for you are Ludwig's brother." Ivan commented softly, his violet eyes darken slightly as he looked at Gilbert, and the Italian shivered for it seems as if the Russian has became a lot more scary.

"You sure as hell are not tiny. Seriously, You are bigger than life." Gilbert commented firmly and he held his head up high. Ludwig sighed heavily to himself.

"Gilbert, I think you should say sorry. I had seen Ivan crush a baby mouse by stepping on it with his combat boot. I don't want you to die." Feliciano said quietly and he was trembling for the Russian was smiling in a really scary way. "Ivan kills mice and rats with his boots."

Ludwig could tell the situation was going from bad to worse and he decided to step in before something happens.

"Ivan." The blue eyed German said calmly and he was standing in front of the Russian.

"Da?" Ivan asked curiously and his head was tilted. "What is it, Ludwig?"

"I can find an outfit for you to wear. You can take a shower and I'll throw your outfit into the dryer." Ludwig replied causally and he suddenly sneezed along with coughing.

"You should get showered and changed into dry clothing too, Comrade." Ivan told him firmly and he thought for a moment before speaking. "We can shower and change together."

"What?" Gilbert and Feliciano asked loudly while having wide eyes.

"Ja. It makes sense for who knows when the power will go out again and there is only one bathroom." Ludwig commented and he looked at Ivan. "It's okay for I'm not perverted and you are not perverted. So we can shower and change, Ja."

"It's okay since I'm single now for I was cheated on. I plan to punish the one who cheated on me and also punishing the milk man." Ivan commented softly and he smiled innocently. "So let's go right away, Ludwig."

Gilbert and Feliciano looked at the blue eyed German.

"Nein, Nein, Nein. I forbid you to shower with that big Russian." Gilbert said firmly to Ludwig and he received a blank stare. "Seriously, Nein. What if he decides to tap your as-"

"Let's go before my bruder makes perverse comments." Ludwig said to Ivan and they walked away.

"Ludwig, I want to take a shower with you! Safety in numbers, vee! I'm tiny so you, me, and Ivan can fit." Feliciano suddenly said loudly and he raced after them. Gilbert decided to follow and he caught up with the Italian.

"My bruder is foolish as is Feliciano." Ludwig commented to the Russian and added. "They do not know we are not really going to shower together. I dry off with a towel while you take a short shower. Afterwards you dry off and change while I take a very short shower. Gilbert and Feliciano are perverts."

"We can toy with them, da. It is rather fun messing with others." Ivan muttered cheerfully as he was handed an outfit and Ludwig got himself a dry outfit. They walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind them.

"Damn, We are too late. They are inside." Gilbert said bitterly and Feliciano sighed to himself.

**Please Review and  
>Thank You.<strong>

**Nein is German for No**

**Ja is German for Yes**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. **

**When The Power Goes Out**

**By waterrain**

Ludwig and Ivan looked at each other briefly. They were both still wearing there soaked outfits when they walked into the bathtub and it was a bit of a squeeze.

"It is a tight squeeze for we are very muscular compared to certain other people." Ludwig commented and he mouthed to the Russian 'Turn on the water'. Ivan was leaning against the shower door, he moved it, and when the water came out that was when the German stepped out of the shower.

"We can hold each other close and it should be okay, da." Ivan said cheerfully, he giggled for a moment, and Ludwig's blue eyes were closed as the Russian stripped. After a moment the curtain was closed and that was when the blond haired German opened his eyes. Ludwig was still outside of the bathtub leaning against the wall and he could hear gasps coming from outside the door.

'They are gullible.' Ludwig thought and he shook his head. 'It is so painfully easy to fool them. It is rather tragic.'

"You always have such good ideas unlike certain people, Ja." Ludwig said calmly as he stripped off his soaked outfit and wrapped a towel around his hips. The German grabbed another towel to dry off his hair and chest.

"Screw you, Ludwig. Not literally and junk, but I come up with freakin awesome idea's better idea's than that fat ass Russian!" Gilbert said loudly and Ivan blinked his eyes in confusion before opening the curtain slightly to mouth to Ludwig 'Did he call me a fat ass?'. The blue eyed German violently shook his head and mouthed 'Nein, He said fabulous ass'. Ivan nodded before closing the curtain and Ludwig mentally sighed.

"Ivan, Do you like my ass?" Ludwig asked causally and he was drying his hair.

"Nyet, I love your ass. It feels good and tight." Ivan replied calmly and after a moment the Russian giggled. "I enjoy touching you, Ludwig."

'This is rather fun.' The violet eyed Nation thought and he smiled brightly to himself. 'I feel much better.'

"Your hands are amazing. They are big, warm, and I enjoy the roughness of them. Ngh, Ivan." Ludwig moaned as he finished drying himself off and sat on the closed toilet lid. "You have such talented hands and they are beautiful. Ngh, Please touch me. Mein Gott, I want you to touch my vital regions."

Ivan's cheeks were flushed and he had his hands over his blushing cheeks. His violet eyes were big, he took a deep breath, and released it.

'I never knew that Ludwig could make sounds like that. It made my heart skip a few beats for some reason.' Ivan thought and he closed his violet eyes briefly.

"Hey, Russian bitch! Don't touch my baby bruder or I'll kill you! Stop making my little bruder moan like a damn slut! Germans are not sluts and they are not suppose to moan like sluts! You are tainting him with your Russianness!" Gilbert yelled angrily as he banged his fists on the bathroom door.

"Ludwig, I will try to make my hands rough like Ivan's even though I believe it to be impossible since I hate physical work! I'll try to be more manly!" Feliciano cried out as he banged his fists on the bathroom door.

Ivan opened the curtain and mouthed to the blond German 'Did your brother call me a bitch?'. Ludwig violently shook his head and mouthed 'Nein, He said witch.' The Russian motioned for a towel and Ludwig handed him two towels.

The blue eyed German closed his eyes as the naked Russian stepped and after a minute his shoulder was tapped on by Ivan in Morse code 'You can open your eyes'. Ludwig opened his eyes, he stepped into the shower with the towel firmly wrapped around his hips, and closed the curtain.

"Are you sure you wish to lose your virginity inside this small shower that barely fits us?" Ivan asked as dried himself off and he changed into the dry outfit. "Are you sure about this my beautiful blond German lover?"

"Better than losing it on my older bruder's bed." Ludwig commented casually as he dropped the towel and started to put shampoo onto his blond hair. "The shower is the best place, Ja. Makes less of a mess and it cleans away quite easily. Plus makes us nice and slick so the sex will pain free."

Gilbert was gapping in shock and Feliciano's eyes were wide in horror. Ivan was sitting on the closed toilet lid and he tilted his head to think for a moment before saying anything.

**Please Review and Thank You. So what do you people think of Ivan's and Ludwig's conversation? **

**Nyet is Russian for No**

**Mein Gott is German for My God**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. **

**When The Power Goes Out**

**By waterrain**

Gilbert was gapping in shock and Feliciano's eyes were wide in horror. Ivan was sitting on the closed toilet lid and he tilted his head to think for a moment before saying anything.

"I'll try to be gentle." Ivan said cheerfully and he was leaning against the wall. Ludwig was still inside of the shower and he was almost ready to come out.

"Feliciano, I just thought about something…Ludwig is a prude and I don't think he will do anything sexual when there are other people inside of the house. So he and that big nosed Russian are just screwing with us not literally." Gilbert whispered to the Italian and the red eyed German smirked. "We could do the same thing, Feliciano."

"Ludwig, Ludwig! Your brother is trying to get into my pants!" Feliciano stated loudly and he was banging his fists on the door. "Help me! Save me, Ludwig! I need you!"

"What? Feliciano, I'm not even touching you! Stop making the awesome me look bad!" Gilbert said loudly in an irritated voice and his fists were clenched.

"Save me, Ludwig! I need your help!" Feliciano cried out and to be honest Gilbert was not even touching him at all.

Ludwig's blue eyes went wide in horror, he rushed to the door, unlocked said door, and slammed it opened. Ivan blinked his violet eyes in surprise and tilted his head.

"Wow, Ludwig. I'm jealous for your dick is bigger than mine. I was just kidding about the whole your brother touching me and stuff." Feliciano commented cheerfully and the blue eyed German looked at him with stunned expression.

"That's what you get Luddy for fooling us with that act." Gilbert stated smugly and his head was held up high. "How do you like them peaches, Ivan? As if my bruder would actually give himself to a damn Russian such as yourself."

Ludwig was speechless, Feliciano was giggling, and Gilbert was smirking. Ivan smiled innocently before hugging the blue eyed German from behind with one arm, the grip was firm, and the Russian looked Gilbert in the eyes.

"Who says we were just acting?" Ivan asked innocently before pressing his lips on the side of Ludwig's neck, he sucked on it roughly, and gave the German a rather large hicky. His hand went between the blond German's legs and he softly felt Ludwig's manhood. "See? I'm touching him, da."

"Mein Gott, Ivan." Ludwig squeaked out when he felt the violet eyed Russian's hand on his private area and after hearing the German squeak Ivan released him.

"I will be leaving now, but I'll return later for my outfit. Have a nice night, Ludwig. Too bad your bruder and best friend are here, da? This has been rather fun. Let's do this again sometime okay. I'm going to be punishing two certain people." Ivan said cheerfully before walking over and Ludwig's cheeks were flushed a deep shade of red. Feliciano, Gilbert, and Ludwig were quiet as they watched the Russian walk out the door. The weather has calmed down greatly outside, but as soon as the Russian was out the door that was when the power went back off again. They didn't notice that the power was back off.

"Bruder, Why did you have to provoke Ivan?" Ludwig asked calmly before going back to the bathroom and locked the door. The blue eyed German noticed that the power was off, but he didn't comment about it for there was no need to tell his bruder or Feliciano for they would be silly.

"What? How is it my fault?" Gilbert asked in an annoyed voice and Feliciano sniffled for a moment.

"You just had to say those words to Ivan on how Ludwig wouldn't give himself to a Russian." Feliciano muttered and he tried to think on the many ways to make pasta to keep his mind off of what had happened before his eyes.

"What? You are blaming me too? Seriously, Why are you guys blaming me?" Gilbert asked in disbelief and his arms were crossed. "I had told that big nosed Russian…As if my bruder would actually give himself to a damn Russian such as yourself…How is that provoking at all?"

Ludwig was dried off, dressed, and he walked out of the bathroom.

"What has been has been done." Ludwig commented firmly and he looked at Feliciano. "Feliciano, I'm sorry that you were involved in this entire mess. I was just having a bit of payback for my bruder pretending to be unbelievably drunk when he was not actually drunk. In the bathroom Ivan and I were just talking nothing else. We didn't touch each other or shower together."

"So you and Ivan didn't have sex?" Feliciano asked quietly as he looked up the blue eyed German.

"There was no sex just sexual talk. Sort of like phone sex expect there was no phone." Ludwig replied calmly and then he looked at the Italian. "I'm still a virgin, Ja."

"For some reason I'm so happy that nothing happened between you and Ivan. You are still virgin, Ludwig." Feliciano commented happily, he was smiling brightly, and decided to hug Ludwig.

"Is it me or is the power out." Gilbert stated out loud and his eyes went wide. "Damnit! Why is the power off again! I bet that Russian had something to do with it."

"Let go of me." Ludwig said to Felicano, but he was ignored.

"I don't want to die a virgin! Ludwig let us lose our virginity to one another!" Feliciano cried out and he had just noticed that there was no power.

"Nein." Ludwig stated firmly and he shook his head. "Not this again. It is late and we should just go to bed. When morning arrives the power will hopefully be on."

**Please Review and Thank You. **

**Nein is German for No.**

**Mein Gott is German for My God.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. **

**When The Power Goes Out**

**By waterrain**

Gilbert suddenly cackled loudly while having his hands up in the air, Ludwig swiftly threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and Feliciano blinked his eyes.

"I'm way too awesome to be treated like a damn sack of potatoes." Gilbert commented as he tried to wiggle free, but his younger brother's grip was firm.

"Bruder, I believe potatoes are better than you." Ludwig told him causally.

"What?" Gilbert asked loudly and to be honest he felt pretty insulted.

"Without food there is no life. Without water there is no life. A person needs food and water to live." Ludwig said calmly as he walked with his older brother over his shoulder and the blue eyed German felt Feliciano holding onto his hips, but didn't mention it for now. "Potatoes do not speak."

"Potatoes speak to me when I'm drunk." Gilbert stated out loud and after a moment snickered. "Hell, Everything speaks to me when I'm three sheets to the wind. Pretty awesome and epic."

"What does your computer say to you?" Ludwig asked calmly and his free hand was being held by the Italian.

"Go on your little bruder's laptop and download porn cause he really needs it." Gilbert replied cheerfully and he felt pretty smug.

"What?" Ludwig asked in a confused voice and after a few seconds sighed heavily. "Whatever, I'll find and delete it. No wonder why my laptop has been slower."

"Anyway, I have thought about the whole carrying and I have decided it's pretty awesome being carried because I don't have to walk. I'm like a King." Gilbert commented gleefully and he grinned widely. "Walk faster Luddy before I smack your ass. So move it, baby bruder."

Ludwig angrily gritted his teeth and decided to drop his older brother. Gilbert swore, he landed on his bottom, and to be honest Ludwig didn't care.

"Damn. No need to drop me like a sack of potatoes." Gilbert complained and he rubbed his bottom. "Ouch, My ass hurts because you just had to drop me. Seriously, No need to get all pissy and stuff with the awesome me."

"Feliciano, Do you want to sleep with me or sleep alone?" Ludwig asked calmly and he was ignoring Gilbert's whining.

"I want to sleep with you." Feliciano replied cheerfully and the Italian was smiling brightly.

"I'll be there too." Gilbert stated firmly and his arms were crossed. "No sex allowed inside this awesome home at the moment because I don't want to hear it."

"We will just be sleeping nothing else." Ludwig informed his older brother and the blue eyed German didn't see Feliciano's disappointed expression, but Gilbert saw it.

"I'll protect you, Luddy." Gilbert said suddenly and he held his head up high.

"From what? From getting a decent amount of sleep?" Ludwig asked in an irritated voice and he sighed heavily. "I'm tired and I just want to sleep."

Ludwig covered a yawn, he opened up his bedroom door, and walked inside.

"I'm watching you." Gilbert whispered to Feliciano before carefully walking inside and the Italian sighed softly to himself.

**Please Review and  
>Thank You.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm planning to type and upload a new FanFic that shall be named Unprepared. Unprepared will be on how Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio deal with the power being out at Francis's home. I have a basic idea for chapter one of it.**

**When The Power Goes Out**

**By waterrain**

Ludwig was on the right side, Gilbert was in the middle, and Feliciano was on the left side. The blue eyed German fell asleep with ease and pretending he was alone. Gilbert was wide awake, his eyes focused on the Italian, and Feliciano silently sulked.

"I'm not going to fall asleep." Gilbert said firmly and his cheeks puffed out. "As long as I'm here..No one gets to do the deed to my baby bruder."

Feliciano sighed heavily, he closed his eyes, and dreamt about pasta. In the morning Ludwig and Feliciano woke up. Gilbert's red eyes were wide opened.

"Bruder, Are you okay? You look as if a ghost took over your body or something." Ludwig asked in a worried voice, but then after a moment heard a snore. "Unbelievable. You fell asleep with your eyes wide open."

Ludwig sighed to himself, moved his hands over Gilbert eyes, and closed those eye lids. Feliciano's eyes went wide in shock and he couldn't believe it.

"I hope the power will go out again next week. Hopefully your older brother won't be here, vee." Feliciano commented cheerfully before kissing the blue eyed German's cheeks. "Bye, Ludwig. I have to go back home for my older brother must be worried by now."

Ludwig had his hands on his cheeks after the Italian left and sat down. He heard Gilbert peacefully snoring in his sleep.

"I love it when my bruder is asleep for he does not cause trouble." Ludwig stated calmly to himself, he stood up, and tucked his older brother tightly into bed. "So you will not catch a cold and I will not end up having to take care of you. I know you won't be out of bed until noon."

Gilbert was stil asleep, he was snoring, and dreaming about beer being able to talk. Ludwig smiled faintly before quietly walking out of the bedroom and went towards the kitchen.

"I'm glad the power is back on." Ludwig commented as he turned on the kitchen light and opened up the refrigerator/freezer. "Damn, Some of the food went bad. At least the beer is still okay."

Ludwig walked over to the cooler and discovered that Gilbert had left it open.

"Mein Gott, The beer is hot and almost all of the food is bad." Ludwig groaned as he looked up at the ceiling. "A lot of money gone to waste because of the power going out. I hope the power will not go out next week, but if it does I will not be happy."

Gilbert was rolling in his sleep and having a nightmare about the beer being all gone.

'Why do my bruder and I have such bad luck?' Ludwig silently wondered and he sighed to himself. 'Oh, Well. I have to throw out the bad food, scrub the refrigerator/freezer, and buy more food. I won't buy as much cold food.'

Feliciano called up his brother Lovino as he was walking home.

"I'm sad, vee. No it is because Ludwig wouldn't do what I wanted to do. I was able to sleep with him sort of... No, no just sleeping nothing else. His older brother was in the middle so I wasn't able to cling to Ludwig." Feliciano commented. "I wish that his older brother wasn't here. I wish that it was just Ludwig and me when the power went out. Maybe next time."

**Please Review and  
>Thank You.<strong>

**Mein Gott is German for My God**


End file.
